herenvanbergenfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Nederlands-Hervormde kerk
= Mogelijke relevante organisatie - Religieuze instellingen - Register op namen - Kalendarium = Gereformeerde kerk - Nederlands Hervormde kerk Habsburgse tijd * Wanneer met het toegeven van Marharetha van Parma aan het Verbond der Edelen in 1566 het gezag van koning Filips II op instorten staat en de Inquisitie aan de teugel ligt volgt een onmiddellijke en krachtige opleving van protestantse activiteiten in het hele land, zoals de vorming ban calvinistische kerkeraden.1 * Al in juni vinden er massaal bezochte hagepreken plaats in de weilanden rond Antwerpen, Breda en ‘s-Hertogenbosch.1 * Na 10 augustus verspreid de beeldenstorm zich over heel Vlaanderen, Henegouwen, Brabant, Zeeland, Holland, Utrecht, Gelre en uiteindelijk ook Friesland en Groningen.2 * Door het mislukken van de opstand van 1566-1567 krijgt de reactie tegen de protestanten de wind in de zeilen. Veel steden die nog niet bezet zijn wijzen hun calvinistische predikanten uit en maken een eind aan de protestantse diensten, zowel binnen als buiten hun stadsmuren. In april 1567 begint de uittocht van de protestanten.3 * In de jaren 1566-1567 worden in het pand de Moyses in de Fortuinstraat predicaties gehouden. De eigenaar Clerck, Cornelis de en zijn vrouw behoren tot de eerste hervormden in de stad.18 * De eerste algemene synode van de gereformeerden in 1571 in Emden legt de verantwoordelijkheid voor het benoemen van predikanten van de gereformeerde kerk uitsluitend bij de kerkeraden, waarbij geen enkele rol is weggelegd voor de burgerlijke overheid.4 * Vanaf de synode van Emden is er in de kerk onenigheid over de vraag hoe streng de calvinistische eenheid moet worden opgelegd.6 Staatse tijd * De eerste synode van de gereformeerde kerk op Nederlands grondgebied wordt in augustus 1572 in Edam bijeengeroepen.10 * De tweede Noordhollandse synode wordt gehouden in maart 1573 in Alkmaar.10 * De eerste Zuidhollandse synode vindt plaats in 1573 na de synode van Alkmaar, hier worden de grondslagen gelegd voor het Nederlandse stelsel van synoden, claves en kerkeraden.10 * Onder de provinciale synoden staan de regionale classes, de vergaderingen van predikanten die de banden tussen de stad en het platteland in een bepaalde regio onderhouden.10 * De classes zijn ook verantwoordelijk voor het oprichten van nieuwe kerkeraden en voor het coördineren van activiteiten in het onderwijs en in armenzorg, naast de specifiek kerkelijke taken.11 * Vier classes vallen onder de synode van Zeeland, waaronder het eiland Walcheren, de grootste classes in de Republiek. Verschillende naburige kerkeraden, waaronder die in Staats Vlaanderen en van Bergen op Zoom worden onder een van de Zeeuwse classes geplaatst, Bergen op Zoom onder de classes van Walcheren.11 * Het belangrijkste college binnen de gereformeerde kerk is de kerkenraad. Terwijl in de classes alleen de predikanten bijeen komen worden de kerkeraden gedomineerd door de ouderlingen. Naast de predikanten en ouderlingen wordt aan het kerkeraadswerk ook deelgenomen door diakenen, die zich met de zorg voor de armen bezighouden. De kerkeraden houden scherp toezicht op het leven binnen de kerkelijke gemeente en op het gedrag van de gemeenteleden, evenals op de specifiek kerkelijke aangelegenheden en op het werk van de predikanten. Er is geen directe officiële band tussen de stadsbesturen en de kerkeraden maar het komt vaak voor dat één of meer leden van de vroedschap ook tot de kerkenraad behoort, die in veel opzichten het kerkelijke equivalent is van de vroedschap. Als predikanten eens ontevreden zijn met de gang van zaken in de stad dan mobiliseren zij de kerkenraad om de burgemeesters en de vroedschap onder druk te zetten.11 * Deze drieledige, of met de Nationale Synode erbij vierledige, structuur sluit goed aan bij het federale karakter van de Republiek. De gereformeerde kerk is in sommige opzichten een staatskerk. Het belangrijkste verschil met staatskerken in andere landen is dat zij geen macht heeft om kerkgang af te dwingen en niet vertegenwoordigd is in de Generaliteit of in gewestelijke colleges en Statenvergaderingen.11 * Vanaf het begin zijn er tekenen van spanningen tussen de publieke kerk en de stadsbesturen. In Holland en Zeeland waren het de regenten geweest die de oude kerk ten val gebracht hadden, haar bezittingen geconfiskeerd, de geestelijkheid verbannen en de schoolmeesters verdreven. Zij hadden toestemming gegeven voor het zuiveren van de kerken en ze overgedragen aan de nieuwe kerk, al was het dan ook onder druk van de bevolking. Maar er gaapt een brede kloof tussen de reformatie van de calvinistische predikanten en die van de regenten. Waar de predikanten streven naar een theologisch streng geordende godsdienst en maatschappij, geregeerd door de nieuwe kerk, hangen de regenten in meerderheid een mild, niet-dogmatisch protestantisme aan. Zij accepteren dat er slechts één officiële beschermde kerk bestaat maar niet dat de samenleving en het individu streng aan haar gezag onderworpen zouden zijn.12 * Sinds 1573 hebben de regenten katholieke diensten in openbare kerken verboden maar zij zijn in het algemeen verdraagzaam ten aanzien van besloten bijeenkomsten of conventikels voor katholieke, doopsgezinde, lutherse en andere vormen van geloofsbeleving.6 * Bij het uitbreken van de grote Opstand in 1572 hebben de Staten van Holland geen poging gedaan de opmars van het protestantisme te stuiten maar ze hebben zich er aanvankelijk wel voor ingezet de vrijheid van zowel de oude als de gereformeerde kerk te waarborgen. Een flink deel van de adel en de regentenelite is bereid het geloof van de koning en zijn geestelijkheid te verdedigen. De stemming onder de schutterijen en de bevolking is echter sterkt anti-katholiek en pogingen van officiële zijde om de katholieke eredienst, de geestelijkheid en de beelden te beschermen maken weinig kans.7 * De gereformeerde predikanten krijgen met een frustrerende paradox te maken. Het volk zegt de oude kerk vaarwel maar tegelijkertijd loopt men nauwelijks warm voor de nieuwe. Dit is gedeeltelijk toe te schrijven aan de rivaliteit tussen de verschillende protestantse stromingen. De voornaamste reden voor de aanvankelijk geringe toeloop naar de gereformeerde kerk is het gebrek aan religieuze betrokkenheid en de wijdverbreide afzijdigheid, veroorzaakt door tientallen jaren van zware druk van hogerhand waarmee men trouw aan de katholieke zaak had proberen af te dwingen.8 * De pas gestichte gereformeerde gemeenten groeien aanvankelijk maar langzaam. Zelfs waar de reformatie het sterkst is ligt het actieve lidmaatschap aan het eind van de jaren zeventig nog onder de tien procent.9 * In de eerste jaren van de Republiek heeft noch de oude kerk, noch de nieuwe een meerderheid van het gewone volk achter zich. De gereformeerde kerk heeft twee belangrijke dingen voor op de uitgeschakelde tegenstander. Ten eerste heeft zij meer en strijdbaarder aanhangers onder de bevolking dan het katholicisme, de katholieken zijn te zwak om tegendruk uit te oefenen, zelfs in steden waar de katholieke aanhang het sterkst is. Ten tweede is de gereformeerde kerk nu de publieke kerk, wat betekent dat zij de steun van de Staat en de stedelijke autoriteiten heeft.9 * De gereformeerde kerk wil minimaal dat haar synoden en classes de macht hebben om binnen de kerk leerstellige zuiverheid te handhaven en theologische dwalingen in eigen gelederen tegen te gaan. Maar dit staan de Hollandse regenten niet graag toe. De eerste synoden hebben de Heidelbergse Catechismus uitgeroepen tot leerstellige grondslag van de kerk, en aan de kerkeraden de bevoegdheid toegekend tot het benoemen van en het toezicht houden op de predikanten. Maar in 1576 ontwerpen de Staten van Holland een kerkorde waarin de meeste macht inzake benoeming en ontslag van predikanten aan de stadsbesturen wordt toegekend.13 * In 1578 wordt de eerste Nationale Synode gehouden, in Dordrecht.10 * In Holland bestaan een Noordhollandse en een Zuidhollandse synode, in de andere provincies valt he gebied van de synode samen met het grondgebied van de provincie. Elke provinciale synode komt jaarlijks bijeen om de kerkelijke zaken binnen de provincie te bespreken en het het beleid met de andere provincies te coördineren. Het was de bedoeling dat dit zou gebeuren onder supervisie van een Nationale Synode die eens in de drie jaar bijeen zou komen, het principe van de regelmatige bijeenkomsten moest echter losgelaten waren vanwege de politieke verwikkelingen en vooral door de tegenwerking van de Staten van Holland. Wel komt er in 1581 een tweede Nationale Synode bijeen te Middelburg.10 * In mei 1579 sluiten Antwerpen, Breda, ‘s-Hertogenbosch en enkele andere steden zich formeel aan bij de Unie van Utrecht, ook al doen de Staten van Vlaanderen en Brabant als geheel, en de adel en de geestelijkheid dat niet. Oranje’s pogingen om een gezamenlijke opstand van de noordelijke en zuidelijke gewesten tot stand te brengen, waarin zowel de katholieke als de protestantse eredienst een plaats zouden krijgen op basis van de Pacificatie van Gent en de religievrede, heeft een nieuwe en fatale klap opgelopen. Vanaf mei 1579 heeft hij geen realistisch alternatief meer. De realiteit die zich aandient is die van een opstand van onverzoenlijk anti-katholieke signatuur met niet Brabant maar Holland als middelpunt, waarin de gereformeerde kerk, naar Hollands en Zeeuws model, in de praktijk fungeert als de officiële publieke kerk van de Unie, hoewel de tekst van het Unieverdrag dat niet bepaalt.5 * De onverdraagzaamheid en theocratische neigingen van de calvinistische predikanten stuiten Oranje persoonlijk tegen de borst en hij is vastbesloten in de nieuwe staat niet te veel invloed af te staan aan theologische opvattingen en een geestelijkheid waarvoor hij weinig persoonlijke sympathie heeft. Later bewonderen zelfs de meest anti-orangistische republikeinse schrijvers de wijze waarop Willem de Zwijger zich in de laatste jaren van zijn leven blijft verzetten tegen de pretenties van de gereformeerde predikanten.5 * De Nationale Synode van 1581 herhaalt de verklaringen betreffende de autonomie van de publieke kerk ten opzichte van de stedelijke autoriteiten inzake leerstellingen en benoemingen, in overeenstemming met de acts van de synode van Emden van 1571.13 * Leicester roept een nieuwe Nationale Synode bijeen waar in 1586 een strikt calvinistische kerkorde wordt opgesteld die erop gericht is de stadsbesturen hun macht in kerkelijke zaken te ontnemen, terwijl de staatssteun voor de publieke kerk versterkt wordt. Verschillende steden in Holland accepteren dit maar de meeste Hollandse steden verwerpen het. Na Leicesters vertrek komen de Staten een compromis overeen maar dit verergert het probleem slechts. In kerkelijke aangelegenheden zijn er nu drie blokken in de Staten van Holland: calvinistische steden, anti-calvinistische steden en de gematigden.13 * Het ziet er niet naar uit dat de spanningen tussen de regenten en de kerkeraden na verloop van tijd wel af zullen nemen. Integendeel, bij het voortschrijden van deconfessionalisering komt een groter deel van de bevolking onder invloed van de predikanten waardoor calvinisten meer mogelijkheden hebben om de publieke opinie tegen de regenten te mobiliseren. Bijzonder belangrijk in dit verband is de toevloed van protestantse vluchtelingen uit de zuidelijke Nederlanden na 1585. Zonder twijfel verergeren zij de situatie doordat ze de calvinistische orthodoxie versterken en een sociale dimensie toevoegen aan een spanning die fundamenteel politiek en theologisch van karakter is. Hierdoor wordt het orthodoxe calvinisme de ideologie van de tegenstanders van de regenten: vaak geldladen, schutters en half geletterde ambachtslieden.14 * In de jaren negentig van de zestiende eeuw zijn er nauwelijks nog openlijk katholieke regenten maar slechts een kleine minderheid is ijverig calvinistisch en steunt de doelstellingen van de gereformeerde predikanten. De meeste regenten zijn gematigd protestants en conformeren zich uiterlijk aan de publieke kerk zonder zelf voorop te lopen. De meesten voelen er ook weinig voor om de publieke kerk zelfs maar in de verte zoveel invloed toe te kennen op het onderwijs, de drukpers, niet-kerkleden en kwesties van levensstijl als de predikanten noodzakelijk achten. Zij zijn meer geneigd katholieke en andersdenkende conventikels oogluikend toe te staan12. * In 1610 wordt de Remonstrantie ondertekend en door Oldenbarnevelt bij de Staten van Holland ingediend. Er wordt een theologisch dispuut gehouden tussen gomaristen en arminianen ten overstaan van de Staten. Bij de opening presenteren de gomaristen de Contra-Remonstrantie.16 * Zeeland is onverzettelijk Contra-Remonstrants maar de Brabantse garnizoenssteden zijn het toneel van felle twisten binnen de gereformeerde gemeenten. In Grave kiezen zowel de predikant Paludanus als de gereformeerde onderwijzer de remonstrantse zijde. In Brede barst een vete los tussen de remonstrantse predikant Isaac Diamantius en de rechtlijnige gomarist Hendricus Boxhorn. Het stadsbestuur verbiedt in 1615 elke uitspraak vanaf de kansel over de punten onder discussie. In de Brabantse vestingsteden zijn de magistraten als gevolg van de Hollandse bemoeienis in de selectie vaak remonstrants.17 * Tot 1618 speelt een grote rol de strijd tussen Arminianisme en Gomarisme, die dan in het voordeel van de laatsten beslecht wordt. Gevolg is meer interne samenhang in de gereformeerde kerk maar ten koste van de uitsluiting van grote aantallen mensen die voorgoed verloren zijn voor zowel het orthodoxe calvinisme als voor de remonstranten.15 Synodes * 1571, Emden, eerste algemene synode van de gereformeerden. * Augustus 1572, Edam, eerste synode van de gereformeerde kerk op Nederlands grondgebied. * Maart 1573, Alkmaar, tweede Noordhollandse synode. * 1573, eerste Zuidhollandse synode, leggen van de grondslagen van Nederlandse stelsel met synodes, classes en kerkeraden. * 1578, Dordrecht, eerste Nationale Synode. * 1581, Middelburg, tweede Nationale Synode. * 1586, Nationale Synode bijeen geroepen door Leicester. Diakens Kerkeraad * De kerkenraad van Bergen op Zoom valt onder de classes van Walcheren. Ouderlingen * Bolcooël, Willem 1687. Predikanten * Turcq, Francois, predikant 1686, 1708 Voetnoten 1: Israel, De Republiek, p.157 2: Israel, De Republiek, p.158 3: Israel, De Republiek, p.167 4: Israel, De Republiek, p.179 5: Israel, De Republiek, p.225 6: Israel, De Republiek, p.248 7: Israel, De Republiek, p.397 8: Israel, De Republiek, p.399 9: Israel, De Republiek, p.400 10: Israel, De Republiek, p.403 11: Israel, De Republiek, p.404 12: Israel, De Republiek, p.405 13: Israel, De Republiek, p.406 14: Israel, De Republiek, p.407 15: Israel, De Republiek, p.431 16: Israel, De Republiek, p.469 17: Israel, De Republiek, p.472 18: Van Ham, Gids voor Oud Bergen op Zoom, p.101.